Malas Jugadas
by Aurora Azenor
Summary: Una ola de misteriosos secuestros amenazan piltover, por lo cual Caitlyn se pone en marcha hasta llegar a una habitación donde un Rito se llevaba a cabo, evadiendo las advertencias, la sheriff queda vinculada a un ente el cual desatara su propio infierno personal. ( DemonVI x Caitlyn ) ADVERTENCIAS: Yuri ,humor(unpoconegro), lemmon, fetiches(?),lenguaje agresivo, pelea.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de League of legends no me pertenecen.**

* * *

La tarde caía sobre Piltover cuando un pelotón tomaba posición en un antiguo edificio abandonado en un sector alejado de la ciudad, el caso había tomado alrededor de tres semanas y todas las pistas llevaron a aquel lugar ,hace ya unos meses personas comenzaron a desaparecer la estación cada vez se encontraba mas desconcertada, todos querían respuestas.

Hasta que una tarde un llamado fue crucial, anónimo por supuesto, pero fue lo suficiente para hacer que la fémina encargada del escuadrón mas preparado de la ciudad tomase carta en el asunto. Y llegasen ese mismo día a tal lugar ubicándose sigilosos y veloces a sus respectivas posiciones.  
Todos se encontraban en un silencio sepulcral cuando ingresaron a la fachada, se escucharon voces lejanas en la planta subterránea del descuidado edificio, mientras que la tensión subía a cada segundo que pasaba. La líder de la misión tomaba una posición estratégica, agudizando su oído para determinar el momento exacto para entrar.

 _-todos mantengan su posición, no entren hasta que de la señal. -_ puntualizó la sheriff casi en un susurro, pero haciendo que todos la escuchasen con claridad. Una mujer de temple inquebrantable, seria y fría con una puntería maestra, si bien su punto más fuerte era con el francotirador, el espacio donde se llevaba a cabo el crimen de alta connotación no era el optimo para el combate a esas distancias.

- _Firmes…_ – comento de manera tranquila, escuchando al otro lado de la puerta 6 voces.

- _AHORA!_ \- exclamó firme.

En el acto, los policías entraron, Caitlyn en el frente con un escudo policial y una pistola en mano apuntando al que parecía el líder de aquella habitación, los demás policías se desplegaron por sus lados tomando por sorpresa a 5 individuos presentes, la francotiradora contó con la mirada el número de personas, pero al darse cuenta de su alrededor no divisaba al sexto integrante, su rostro palideció ante la escena que tenía en frente

contemplando el horror.

Una habitación impregnada de sangre por doquier con símbolos indescriptibles dibujados por todos lados, desde el techo hasta un pequeño drenaje, la luz solo provenida de velas negras y un espantoso hedor a pus, sangre, viseras y sudor. En el centro de aquel infierno, un chico yacía inmovilizado a una silla, con severos cortes y hematomas en todo su cuerpo. Casi inconsciente pero sollozante por todo lo que estaba pasando, el pánico que reflejaba su mirada fue más que suficiente para hacerse una idea del tormento por el cual había pasado. Habían dado en el clavo.

- _Que nadie se atreva a mover un músculo, tenemos órdenes de disparar a matar, bajen sus armas y entregarse inmediatamente_ — Dijo firme la sheriff mientras el hombre que llevaba a cabo la ceremonia, vestido por una túnica roja, aun empuñaba un gran cuchillo en lo alto, justo arriba de su aparente "sacrificio". Observando su alrededor, pero tanto él como sus subordinados parecían estar mirando algo más que los policías, sus miradas se posicionaban fugazmente a algo frente a su víctima y luego viajaban a la joven detective. La cual mantenía el dedo en el gatillo dispuesta a disparar. Pero antes de siquiera poder terminar de reaccionar uno de los participantes de la ceremonia lanzo un cuchillo directamente a la cabeza de la sheriff, haciendo que esta por instinto disparara en la daga antes que llegara a su objetivo, cayendo al piso y lanzando un contraataque a la pierna de su agresor.

- _No volveré a repetirlo, bajen sus armas. ¡AHORA_! —

 _-N-No lo entiende…._ —balbuceo uno de los encapuchados. Los cuatro maleantes subieron las manos y retrocedieron unos pasos haciendo ademán de rendición, siendo extremadamente cuidadosos en sus pasos, mientras el escuadrón de Caitlyn seguía apuntando a la cabeza de cada uno de los integrantes sin moverse. Cuando todo parecía estar calmándose, la sheriff procedió a acercarse al maestro de ceremonia, ignorando por completo lo que yacía bajo sus pies, un círculo con muchos símbolos estaba a solo un paso de la morena, pero ella seguía buscando con la mirada al sexto integrante, o por lo menos eso intento hasta ser interrumpida.

 _-¡NO, NO LO PISE!_ —gritó el hombre con la capa roja, pero ya era demasiado tarde, lo que la sheriff consideraba un garabato sin sentido, comenzó a iluminarse y un grito gutural hizo retumbar el edificio completo. Una presión gigante, una luz cegadora y una especie de conjuro en forma de susurros se escucho por toda la habitación, como si estuviesen hablando desde dentro de sus mentes, dejando a todos allí sin excepción alguna con una especie de pitido en los oídos. La líder aun que aun intentando apuntan no pudo evitar desequilibrarse apoyando una de sus rodillas en el piso para no caer y quitar el dedo del gatillo.

 _\- ¡no se dejen engañar, solo es un truco!_ \- La líder intentó reponerse rápidamente, alertando a sus hombres mientras se ponía de pie, intentando ignorar lo que se escuchaba como voces sin sentido, pero al parecer no tuvo que hacer nada más, ya que los hombres que estaban con las túnicas yacían inconscientes en el piso.

 _-¿Qué ah sido todo esto?—_ se pregunto exteriorizando su duda, intentando conectar todo lo que había pasado, fue demasiado rápido ¿es que acaso esos hombres fueron lo suficientemente descuidados para usar una trampa que los aturdiese a ellos también? ¿Qué clase de mediocridad criminalística era esta?

Sus dudas quedaron sin resolver, ya que, mientras sus hombres se acercaban tanto a la víctima como a los otros miembros de la banda, la sheriff esposó al maestro de ceremonia.

- _Te arrepentirás de lo que acabas de hacer jovencita, no sabes lo que has liberado, esto va más allá de tu conocimiento._ —comento el anciano mientras intentaba mirar de reojo a Caitlyn.

 _-No se preocupe, podrá comentar todo lo que usted sepa en la corte._ — Puntualizó la morena mientras le dedicaba una mirada seria.

Una vez ya con las esposas puestas en el criminal, lo hizo levantarse y caminar hacia la salida, no sin antes darle una rápida mirada al círculo rojizo que estaba dibujado en el suelo, el cual ahora estaba deshecho, pero algo que llamó su atención, fue la marca de la suela de su propio zapato adherida al piso, como si esta hubiese sido quemada.

Al salir de aquel lugar se encontró con las demás patrullas que solo en el momento que salió el cuerpo policial con los detenidos esposados, las luces se prendieron, y todos bajaron sus armas el lugar había sido perimetrado y custodiado minuciosamente por todas direcciones, todos habían confiado en el juicio de la Detective cuando esta dio las órdenes.

La prensa tampoco demoró en llegar y amontonarse pero ya los delincuentes estaban llegando a la comisaria, la Mujer se había quedado junto con otros policías para dar el veredicto publico del caso y calmar así a la población, la sheriff no era solo la figura pública del cuerpo de policía de Piltover sino que una de las detectives más jóvenes en salir de la academia, gracias a su mente brillante y lógica innegable era de esperarse que fuese conocida en todo valoran por ayudar en los casos más complicados no solo en su nación, ella es su as bajo la manga.

 _-Ahhh~ esto ha durado demasiaaado_! – se quejó Paula, una de las agentes en la estación de policía.

- _Por favor, no fue tanto tiempo, pero ¡aun no entiendo que paso!, ¿viste esa luz?, ¡sentía que iba morir!, no puedo esperar por llegar a casa y ¡dormir 3 días para olvidar todo esto!_ – comentaba Mario que se encontraba al lado de esta.

Todo quedo en silencio cuando la sheriff salió de su oficina a no muchas horas de haber vuelto, en su mano un informe detallado del caso que daba por cerrado.

- _OK … equipo, déjenme felicitarlos por el excelente operativo de hoy, todo salió de acuerdo a lo planeado sin ningún tipo de contratiempo, necesitaré los resultados médicos de la víctima y su localización de recuperación. Cualquier información se les será informada dentro de las siguientes 24 horas sin más. Pueden retirarse_. –

sentenció la líder con su seriedad usual, pero en un tono suave, haciendo que todos salieran tranquilos y algunos con una gran sonrisa incluso un tanto sonrojados por el buen comentario de la sheriff.

Era de noche y Caitlyn conducía tranquila, y aun así tenía más preguntas que respuestas por lo sucedido en el día, ¿Qué fue esa luz? ¿qué fueron esos gritos? No vio ningún aparato, ningún detonador, se aseguro que no hubiese ninguna trampa a su alrededor antes de aproximarse, eso hubiera sido muy irresponsable y "tonto" de su parte, aun así, no pudo distinguir nada la habitación, estaba extrañamente espaciada, solo había unas mesas, sillas, velas y aquellos horrendos símbolos con aquel pútrido olor.

Pero había algo más, algo que tenía a la morena con la mirada fija y el volante fuertemente apretado.

- _-Habían… 6 estoy más que segura. —_

Sentenció para ella misma, como si buscase convencerse de que lo que escuchó a través de la puerta fue certero, nunca se equivocaba, había realmente muy pocas cosas que se le pudieron haber pasado pero el contar criminales no era una de ellas.

- _Habrán hecho una ruta de escape?, algún túnel que no hayamos visto… algo._ -

se decía a sí misma, mientras ya estaba a unas cuadras de su apartamento, pero antes de poder seguir cuestionando su mente, algo la hizo detener el auto abruptamente.

 _-¡¿PERO QUE?!_ — pisó el freno hasta el fondo cerrando por un microsegundo uno de sus ojos para luego abrirlos como platos, los cuales solo contemplaron el asfalto despejado.

- _algo…. ¡¿Alguien?!_ — se dijo preocupada, jurando haber visto una silueta. Rápidamente se bajó de la patrulla, no había nadie, ni siquiera otros autos a esas horas de la noche, miró en todas direcciones, miró debajo de su vehículo, sea lo que fuese ya no estaba ahí.

La morena aun perpleja volvió a subir a su auto cerrando la puerta y dando un pesado suspiro.

- _Quizá solo fue un largo día._ —se convenció a sí misma, pero el comentario de aquel anciano rondaba en su cabeza como una puta cinta rayada.

Llegando a su apartamento ubicado en lo alto de uno de los edificios ilustres de Piltover, podía ver las luces de la hermosa ciudad sin que ningún otro edificio le obstaculizara. Dejo su característico sombrero y puso el agua a hervir, quizá un buen té le ayudaría a calmar sus pensamientos.

Poniéndose ya cómoda, aseada y con otras vestimentas, pudo sentirse en casa, pero mientras agregaba el agua hirviente en su tazón notó algo un tanto peculiar.

Una planta de menta que la sheriff usaba regularmente para sus infusiones, reposaba en una esquina de la cocina, tal como ella la había dejado antes de comenzar el día, ahora se encontraba completamente seca, marchita, como si el tiempo hubiese transcurrido indiscriminadamente para la pobre.

 _-¿Que demonios? –_

La mujer se acercó para analizarla, pero al tocarla, supo inmediatamente que no había remedio, hasta ayer estaba en perfectas condiciones, ¿qué estaba pasando?

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, terminó de tomar su bebida mientras veía las ultimas noticias del día, era un tanto extraño verse a sí misma en la televisión, pero quizá solo estaba buscando alguna otra pista, algo en la escena que no haya visto antes, algo que acallara su pensar. Pero nada ocurrió. Sintiéndose más cansada, se dejó caer en su cama intentando pensar en lo que había avanzado ese día, pero era imposible… por más que sintiese un avance algo frenaba su descanso.

- _tsk._ – chasqueó la lengua sintiéndose un tanto frustrada y molesta.

- _a pesar de que hoy pudo haber sido un gran día_. —dijo antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes de League of legends no me pertenecen :) espero disfruten el cap :D   


* * *

Capitulo 2: Es un placer.

Unos movimientos acelerados e imágenes difusas hacían que la durmiente estuviese con el ceño fruncido mientras giraba su cabeza de un lado al otro.

- _Ya es suficiente… no sigas…-_ decía una soñolienta Caitlyn mientras intentaba despertar, siluetas sin sentido aparente e imágenes que iban y venían, la presión en el busto, la inmovilidad en sus piernas, la desesperante sensación de saber que estas dormido sin poder despertar, hicieron que el sonar del despertador fuera el culmine para que la morena abriese los ojos con brusquedad.

- _PARA! …-_ dijo la sheriff en casi un grito jadeante y un tanto ahogado, llegó a sentarse de la impresión, su cuerpo sudaba, su respiración era agitada como si hubiera estado corriendo una maratón toda la noche. Al componerse, estiró su brazo derecho hacia la pequeña mesa de noche que tenía, apagando el aparato y dando un gran suspiro de alivio.

- _que me sucede…_ \- se dijo a sí misma, mientras miraba sus sabanas. Su mano subió hasta su cien masajeando su piel, intentando recordar que era lo que había soñado hasta hace un minuto atrás, pero entre mas intentaba recordarlo, más difuso se volvía.

En una mirada rápida hacia su ventana, notó que el sol había salido, ya intentando quitarse el sueño de encima, se estiró haciendo que parte de su columna sonara, para luego dar un gran suspiro y mirar la hora.

La morena quedó pálida cuando notó el número que marcaba su reloj, haciendo que se refregase los ojos y tomando el aparato.

- _LAS 12:30?!_ – esto hizo que de un brinco saltara de su cama, pero sus sabanas al parecer tenían otro plan, enredándose en una de sus piernas haciendo que la chica cayera al piso en un estruendo.

- _no puedo creerlo! Porque me tenía que pasar esto HOY.-_ la morena llevaba 20 min de retraso. Rápidamente la peli-azul se dirigió al baño y puso el agua a correr, al mismo tiempo corrió a su guardarropa a buscar su uniforme.

En cosa de 10 minutos la sheriff estaba lista, prefirió no lavar su cabello, por todo lo que demoraba. Corrió hacia donde estaban sus botines poniéndose uno mientras "intentaba" caminar, luego de todo el ajetreo, buscó su rifle, pero ¡OH! DRAMATICO GIRO DE LOS ACONTECIMIENTOS.

 _-*¿No está? , como no puede no estar siempre lo dejo aquí…. Es imposible. *-_ pensó para sí misma mientras comenzaba a buscar en todos los posibles lugares donde se podría encontrar o donde solía dejarlo. Después de 2 minutos de búsqueda comenzó a preocuparse, ¿es que acaso alguien había entrado sin que ella se diera cuenta?

" _Imposible…_ "– se dijo.

Miró hacia la cerradura, el cerrojo estaba puesto, la pequeña cadena también estaba colocada y, por si fuera poco, su sistema de seguridad no había dado señal alguna de haber sido tocado. Luego de intentar respirar hondo y pensar seriamente en ir sin su rifle, tomo las llaves de su apartamento y las de la patrulla, pero antes de salir, escuchó un pequeño crujido.

Su cuerpo quedo inmóvil en el pomo de la puerta. No movió ni un solo músculo, una presencia pesada y un nerviosismo como ningún otro se apoderó de ella. Buscó con la mirada algo que pudiese usar como un arma y solo vio al lado de ella un paraguas.

 _-*alguien ah entrado a mi casa_ *- pensó fugazmente, mientras que, en un parpadeo, tomó el paragua y se giró con la adrenalina a flor de piel y los ojos más abiertos que nunca, tomando con ambas manos el paraguas con la determinación que solo las agallas del peligro inminente pueden darte, pero ya con el paraguas en lo alto, contempló lo que debe de ser lo más extraño que a alguien puede ocurrirle.

 _-No… puede ser_ \- comentó casi en un susurro.

Ahí estaba, encima de la mesa principal, su rifle. Era lo suficientemente grande como para poder verlo a una buena distancia… venga… vamos… que hasta alguien con un ligero sentido de la visión podría verlo.

La sheriff se caracterizaba por ser una persona escéptica, de las que primero piensan en toda lógica que explique las situaciones que se encuentran antes de dar paso a…. a lo que sea que al parecer está pasando.

Sin perder otro segundo y ya casi llevada por su paranoia, Caitlyn tomó su rifle y se largó de su apartamento.

Se subió rápidamente en la patrulla recordando la hora en la que se encontraba, evitando el tráfico como fuese. Incluso llegó a prender la sirena de policía para que se le abriese paso, llegó tan rápido a la comisaria que ni ella misma se lo explicaba, pero al subir encontró que estaba extrañamente silencioso.

La sheriff trabajaba en el 3er piso del departamento de policía de Piltover, separado de la policía normal, ya que su labor era algo más exhaustiva, por el hecho de ser también detective.

Cuando la mujer llegó a su oficina, ahí en la misma puerta de donde estaba acercando la llave, se detuvo al escuchar su nombre.

 _-Sheriff Caitlyn? –_ dijo un joven de apariencia inocente, un nuevo recluta que había subido un tanto preocupado al ver a la morena casi correr a su oficina.

-¿ _S-si?_ – comentó la morena, girándose sin quitar la posición de su mano con la llave en dirección a la cerradura.

- _Se que no es de mi incumbencia, jefa pero… no… ¿No tenia libre el día de hoy?_ – sentenció el joven con algo de nerviosismo en su rostro.

La morena sintió como su cuerpo se petrificaba…. Como si se hiciera arcilla y se terminase de volar con el viento en pequeñas partículas, por lo tonta que se sentía….

 _-*ERA MI DIA LIBREEEEEEEEEEEE!MEE LLEVA LA M/ &$&%#%$*-_ se gritó internamente, mientras una sonrisa un tanto forzada se mantenía en su rostro mirando al joven el cual aun esperaba una respuesta de la mayor.

- _haha, eh bueno verás, solo olvidé unos documentos que necesito para… otro proyecto que tengo_ -

Comenzó a decir la morena mientras cerraba los ojos, dedicando esta vez una sonrisa un poco más relajada al joven recluta, intentando sonar lo más convincente posible.

- _Oh ya veo, disculpe entonces sheriff, la vi tan agitada que me asusté, ya que si necesitaba algo, su equipo no venia el día de hoy ahahah. Volveré abajo por si necesita cualquier cosa_ – Dijo el chico muy amablemente, creyendo cada palabra que salía de los labios de la morena

Una vez dentro de su oficina, cerró la puerta y prácticamente se derritió, dejando caer su peso, hacia abajo, deslizando su espalda por la puerta hasta llegar a sentarse en el piso. La sheriff sabía que estaba más distraída de lo usual, pero… ¿venir a trabajar en su día libre? QUE CLASE DE….

 _-Creí que no aparecerías en todo el día, comencé a pensar en pasar a tu apartamento Cait_.-

Comentó una voz femenina proveniente de la silla de la sheriff, esta era de un respaldo un poco más alto de lo usual y estaba la silla mirando hacia el gran ventanal que tenia espaldas a su oficina. Lo cual hacía imposible saber quien estaba sentada en **su** silla.

La fémina se sobresaltó en un principio por las palabras, lo que hizo que se pusiese de pie inmediatamente sin decir nada. Comenzó a caminar a su oficina mientras una pequeña sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en su rostro.

-¿ _Qué pasa? ¿Ya no hay cordialidad… para una vieja amiga?-_ comentó Vayne, terminando de girarse en la silla de la sheriff con un pequeño libro en su mano.

\- _Disculpa?, usualmente mis visitas se anuncian antes de pasar a mi oficina, pero creo que esta vez haré una excepción contigo, te extrañé Vayne_.-

Comentó la sheriff, mientras la pelinegra se quitaba sus lentes rojizos y se levantaba para darle un abrazo a su amiga.

 _-No sabes lo oportuna que eres, tengo algo… que necesito, quitarme del pecho-_ Dijo la morena mientras enfatizaba el abrazo.

La dama nocturna enarcó una ceja sin soltar su abrazo, lo que al mismo tiempo hizo que muchas preguntas viniesen a su mente como una avalancha.

- _Por favor no me digas que volviste a dejar otra de las revistas de "juguetes" bajo tu cajón, te digo que esa cerradura cualquiera puede abrirla_. -Comento la pelinegra con un tono de falsa inocencia mientras se separaba de la sheriff, poniendo ambas manos en los hombros de esta.

-Q-QUE? ¡No!... – Caitlyn aprieta los labios, mientras mira por un segundo cierto cajón que tiene bajo llave Y candado.

- _No, no es… eso, sabes? Estoy sedienta, ¿por qué no vamos por algo? Creo que este no es un buen lugar para una larga charla_ – puntualizó la detective mientras invitaba a Vayne a la puerta.

 _-Pues si ahora que lo dices no me caería mal un café_ – finalizó, mientras pensaba qué bebida tomaría, ya se encontraba caminando fuera de la oficina de la sheriff.

 _-Dame un segundo voy por mi rifle_. – dijo tranquila la morena, no sin antes volver a echar un vistazo al cajón. -* _creo que deberé cambiar "aquello" de lugar…*-_ pensó mientras se dirigía junto a su invitada.

Ambas carrileras se encontraban en una de las cafeterías predilectas de la francotiradora, esta no se encontraba muy lejos de su casa y al ser clientas frecuentes tenían su propio "sector" para cuando se juntaban, era usual ver tanto a Vayne como a Leona frecuentar el local en compañía de la morena para pasar una tarde tranquila, el dueño era un anciano muy amable llamado Cornelio. Años atrás y en repetidas ocasiones fue ayudado por la detective, a lo cual en muestra de gratitud deja que esta se sirva lo que desee, lo que no quita el hecho que la sheriff pague cada platillo, pero un pequeño regalillo de parte de la casa siempre era bienvenido.

- _Y bueno... básicamente eso ah pasado, no soy de creer en fantasmas, quiero creer que simplemente fue un desvarío el no ver mi rifle, el que quizá se me haya pasado la mano con el pesticida o que quizá no regué esa planta no lo sé-_

- _Mmmm, y dime ¿le has comentado esto a Jayce? ¿Él es tu novio no? -_

Ante la mirada casi atónita de la sheriff hacia su compañera, en una de las mesas contiguas se escuchó como claramente la silla de esta se corrió hacia atrás, produciendo el sonido característico, ambas carrileras se giraron a ver, pero al no encontrar a nadie solo se miraron fijamente enarcando una ceja, dejando pasar la situación.

 _-eh… oh no! El es solo bueno mi…cita no sé bien cómo explicarlo, no somos nada aún, solo hemos salido un par de veces y estoy en contacto con él, quiere dar el siguiente paso, pero no lo sé… aagh, se supone que estamos hablando de lo otro Vayne. -_ dijo pasando a estar un poco más seria la sheriff, mientras se cruzaba de brazos en un falso tono de molestia.

 _-hahaha!, lo sé, lo sé, no te alteres solo me picaba la curiosidad- rió_ por lo bajo la cazadora nocturna, intentando averiguar cuál podría ser la verdadera raíz del asunto.

 _-Cait, ¿estás segura que esto no tendrá nada que ver con el caso del circulo que me contaste? ese del anciano con la advertencia, eh visto y oído muchas cosas y sé, que ese tipo de rituales no traen nada bueno. -_

 _-¿Eh...?-_

Antes de que su conversación siguiera, una joven llegó a su mesa con un par de platillos para las damas dejándolos encima.

- _Sheriff, su Earl gray y su café negro señorita Vayne espero lo disfruten, los pie de manzana corren por cuenta de la casa–_

Comentó Danna, hija del dueño y mesera de ambas carrileras ese día.

- _Muchas gracias Danna, como siempre tan amable. -_ dijo una agradecida Caitlyn mientras ya podía sentir el sabor del postre en su boca.

 _-¿Entonces?-_ dijo Vayne, mientras levantaba su café.

 _-No creo que sea eso ¿y si solo ha sido una cadena de coincidencias? y la verdad es que no le eh querido contar a Jayce esto por el mismo motivo, quizá creería que estoy exagerando o algo, no es un tema con el que me sienta cómoda conversando con alguien de "poca confianza" tú me entiendes. –_

 _-entiendo, pero Cait, eh de admitir que eso me huele a magia negra y creo que, si de aquí a unos días esto empeora, deberíamos comenzar a considerar una presencia demoníaca. -_

 _A_ l escuchar esto la sheriff se puso recta, ¿demonios? ¿Acaso eso era posible? la mente de la morena comenzó a explorar muchas posibilidades, no quería llegar a esa conclusión, pero, no descartaría esa opción.

La tarde continuó tranquila, después de comer y tomar algo las féminas caminaron por un rato bajo las luces nocturnas de la ciudad, al parecer Vayne se sentía de mejor humor por la noche, se despidieron en una intersección y se separaron, cada una tomando el rumbo contrario. La sheriff llegó a su casa nuevamente, antes de introducir la llave, pensó en todo lo que había sucedido, el rifle, sus plantas, los extraños sueños que estaba teniendo y la innegable presencia que sentía pegada a ella todo el día.

 _-Debe de ser el caso… si, aún nos queda averiguar e interrogar a los presuntos, definitivamente es eso.-_

La morena entró a su apartamento ya más confiada. Dando un gran suspiro, fue directamente a la ducha, quizá con eso calmaría su cabeza de una buena vez y descansaría como se debe, si bien el día siguiente no tenía que ir a trabajar, sus hobbies no eran muchos.

Ya después de haberse duchado, y ponerse una toalla en el cabello y otra en el cuerpo, se dispuso a salir.

Pero solo bastó un momento, esa última mirada al reflejo del espejo empañado para verle. La morena quedo en shock, sentía una brisa tan helada detrás de sí que sintió que se quebraría, sus ojos no podían dejar de mirar el espejo empañado y cómo una figura color morado estaba tras de su propio reflejo, figura que se notó como le dedicaba una gran, GRAN sonrisa torcida, no quería girarse, la presión y su ritmo cardiaco comenzaron a subir inmensurablemente, su respiración estaba entrecortada y súbitamente helada, a lo que al mismo tiempo se escapaba de sus pulmones, apretó la toalla que cubría su cuerpo y en un arranque de valor, acercó rápidamente su mano al reflejo quitando el vapor de este para ver con claridad .

- _QUIEN ERES!-_

Gritó súbitamente, mientras limpiaba el empañe de aquel espejo, pero al quitarlo la figura desapareció.

Caitlyn cayó de rodillas, intentando no llorar, intentando mantener el control de su propio cuerpo, este temblaba, encogió sus piernas y ambos brazos hacia sí misma, luego cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Esto definitivamente no era su imaginación, no era el stress y no era el caso, sea lo que sea que haya visto, se encontraba ahí, en esa misma habitación con ella, observando cada movimiento, escuchando cada palabra, esperando el momento exacto.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, intentando calmar su respiración. No sirvió para absolutamente nada, ya que al abrirlos se encontró encima de un inmenso charco de lo que parecía alquitrán, una hilera de este se dirigió detrás de ella sobre la tina y allí al ser causante de todo.

 _-Oh querida, esto para mi será todo un placer, bienvenida al inicio de tu tormento. -_


	3. Chapter 3

La sheriff se encontraba atónita. No podía creer lo que sus ojos le enseñaban sentía que todo comenzaba a darle vueltas.

 _-oh, ¿qué pasa? no me digas que estas asustada, no que según tu ¿no había posibilidad de que algo malo pasara? -_

Comentó el ente en una pequeña risa profunda, esta se encontraba en cuclillas sobre el borde de la tina mirando directamente a la pálida humana que tenía en frente.

La sheriff por su parte, aún sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, se levantó lentamente sin dejar de mirar al espectro.

Una demonio de piel violácea y cabello blanco, con un par de sobresalientes cuernos tornasolados, una gran cicatriz con forma "VI" en una de sus mejillas, unos grandes y filosos ojos amarillos que la miraban directa y penetrantemente casi sin parpadear.

Retrocedió aun sin creer lo que veía, barajando entre cientos de posibilidades, en un momento, llego a cruzar los brazos por la espalda, solo un poco para poder darse un pellizco, pero no. Era un hecho que podía verle, estaba despierta y consiente, la morena sacudió un poco su cabeza para auto convencerse de que era una ilusión, hasta que su espalda dio contra la puerta del baño, pero el espectro no desaparecía.

 _-No… no estás aquí, no hay nadie aquí. Esto debe ser un sueño, yo estoy soñando… -_

 _-Uh ~~ ¿en serio? -_

La demonio frente a ella solo sonrió ante la reacción, reposando su rostro en la palma derecha, deleitándose con el pavor en los ojos de la contraria, notando como el pánico se apoderaba de esta lentamente, negándose a la verdad que veían sus ojos.

 _-Y vaya sueño que tienes eh? Deberías de sentirte dichosa -_

Comento la demonio con una gran y sarcástica sonrisa.

La morena dio una larga inspiración mientras esta se entrecortaba y apenas pudo sentir el pomo de la puerta lo giró con rapidez, saliendo de allí.

Sin dudarlo, corrió hacia la puerta de salida, tomando las llaves que estaban en una pequeña mesa que se encontraba al lado de la puerta principal, mientras podía escuchar casi en el ambiente una risa profunda pero susurrante, la cual a cada segundo se deformaba cada vez mas entre las paredes, antes de poder articular palabra alguna notó que al abrir la puerta, ésta la llevaba hacia el mismo baño de donde momentos antes había escapado.

Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión, el lugar se encontraba asquerosamente sucio, una especie de putrefacción brotaba incesante desde los azulejos, el foco titilaba amenazante con dejarle a oscuras y el moho se había apoderado del lugar, como si en solo unos pocos segundos su propio baño hubiese sido abandonado hace décadas, pero lo más importante el ente ya no se encontraba en la misma ubicación, esto hizo que la detective entrase en un estado de alerta máxima.

- _Esto no tiene ningún sentido…-_

Miró detrás de sí, se sentía observada pero no podía deducir exactamente de donde provenía, o quién era el causante, lo único que sus sentidos e instintos decían, era que corriese de aquel sitio.

En su búsqueda por una salida lógica, vio su propio teléfono, encima de la mesa donde momentos antes tomo sus llaves, sin dudarlo se abalanzo sobre este marcando el número policial, efectivamente comenzó a llamar.

 _-* Contesten maldita sea.*-_

La llamada entró, comenzó a sonar la línea y después de eternos segundos, alguien contesto a su llamado.

 _-Hola?! Hola!, habla la sheriff hay alguien_? – dijo ya en un tono de desesperación.

Pero era inútil solo había un ruido blanco, si había alguien al otro lado de la línea no decía nada.

-¡¿ _Hay alguien ahí?!, contesten porfavor! Esto no es una broma necesito apoyo inmediato! Hola?! -_

Ya para el final de su pregunta solo se escuchó como alguien comenzaba a reírse al otro lado de la línea.

 _-Tic, tac querida_ -

El solo escuchar eso, el aire comenzó a hacerle falta, se sintió como que el ambiente terminase de consumir el color de su alrededor, su ritmo cardiaco se encontraba más que agitado, casi al borde que se le saliera del pecho, ¿qué es lo que se supone que debía hacer?

Aventó el teléfono al sueño con furia, mientras que este, aun roto se podía escuchar una profunda pero baja risa deforme entre gruñido y respiración, era obvio que la sheriff estaba sola en esto. La puerta de salida solo la llevaba a una retorcida imagen de su baño, cerró puerta principal con fuerza, apoyándose un momento en el pomo de esta, intentando volver en sí misma, analizando cada opción que le era posible. Era una mujer que estaba entrenada para mantener la calma en momentos de caos, pero ¿cómo se supone que debía reaccionar para este tipo de situaciones?

Se dirigió a una de los ventanales, mirando hacia abajo, se encontraba en un piso muy alto, demasiado alto. Si quisiera podía moverse entre los pisos contiguos, cualquier paso en falso provocaría una muerte segura, pero es que acaso ¿ese sería el único escape del infierno en donde al parecer se encontraba?

Volvió a descartar la idea de su mente y al parecer el tiempo no estaba de su lado, lo que sea que está ahí solo quería volverla loca, sentía que con el pasar del tiempo el aire se hacía más denso y putrefacto, como si su propio apartamento intentara intoxicarle. Jugando con su cordura y quizás que otro fin.

 _-* OK, tranquila, evalúa tus opciones, calma… piensa, por favor piensa* -_

Miró en todas direcciones, buscando algo que la ayudara a salir, la ventilación era muy pequeña para que entrara una persona, la puerta de salida solo hace que vuelva al baño…. El balcón es lo único que me queda.

La morena miró hacia el piso de abajo, el balcón de uno de sus vecinos quizá podría ser su ruta de escape.

Decidida, la sheriff se dirigió con cautela hacia su habitación, abriendo la puerta con calma, su cuarto ahora estaba de un color distinto, las paredes tenían algo indescriptible y pegajoso, que le daba otra apariencia, una especie de tejido vivo y latente se apropio de lo que era la pared, la morena no quiso darle más vueltas al asunto, no quería quedarse a averiguar que era esa "cosa", solo quitó sus sabanas haciendo una improvisada cuerda, caminó mas rápido, nuevamente hasta su balcón, sentía ruidos todas partes, pequeños susurros, pasos, tanto arriba como en algunas habitaciones de su mismo apartamento.

Este al ser un dúplex las escaleras podían escucharse como alguien bajaba o subía y como daban pequeños pero rápidos pasos en el pasillo, pero al girarse con velocidad no divisaba a nadie, solo sombras que paseaban por el rabillo de sus ojos hacían que la detective no quisiese girarse más, intentó ignorarlas y seguir con lo propio pero resultaba imposible, constantemente volteaba con cautela la cabeza buscando algo y al mismo tiempo no queriendo encontrar nada.

-* _No te dejes engañar, aguanta un poco más y concéntrate.*-_

Pensaba y se repetía la morena cada vez que escuchaba los sonidos un poco más cerca .Al tener todo listo, amarró uno de los extremos de la sabana uno de los pilares de su balcón luego envolvió su antebrazo con el otro extremo y se dispuso a bajar, con el mayor cuidado posible.

El viento soplaba realmente fuerte, las luces de la ciudad parecían las mismas de siempre, como si nadie se enterase de lo que pasaba, tampoco se escuchaba nada de sus otros vecinos, intentó no seguir mirando y concentrarse en bajar.

 _-ya. Ya casi…-_

Comentó mientras seguía bajando por el borde del edificio.

Sin aviso algo sonó, sintió como el mundo se detuvo solo con ese pequeño sonido, ya no escucho mas los autos que transitaban abajo, ni tampoco los típicos ruidos que yacen en la noche, la sabana que la sostenía comenzó a romperse.

- _n-NO! POR FAVOR NO AHORA!-_

Gritó desesperada, En su ataque de adrenalina, la sheriff hizo un último movimiento, ya había casi llegado al balcón de abajo tomó impulso con sus piernas se usó a sí misma como péndulo, si esto no funcionaba podría ir despidiéndose de todo, pero ya estaba ahí, no podía dejarse vencer ahora después de todo lo que ah pasado.

-¡ _Maldición solo déjame llegar! -_

Con todo lo que tenia se columpió hacia el balcón de abajo soltando parte del extremo que tenía en su antebrazo, antes de que terminase de romperse la tela que la sostenía.

Ya en lo último, viendo su objetivo cerró los ojos y espero su final, sea cual fuese.

El silencio se hizo presente y eterno como la misma noche que estaba viviendo, no fue sino hasta que en el último momento, cuando sintió que su "cuerda" no hacia contacto con ella, sintió su fin.

Y aun con los ojos cerrados pudo sentir como algo le hizo sombra.

Lo logró. Aterrizando en un gran estruendo mientras muchas cosas se caían y otras rompían en el balcón del piso de abajo, una felicidad infinita se apoderó de ella, jamás se había sentido más agradecida de estar viva. Pero esa misma adrenalina y felicidad que sintió en una dosis tan extrema la cual intentaba manejar no le permitía pararse bien, se quedo un momento ahí sentada, abrazándose a si misma mientras se chequeaba de no tener nada roto, no sabía que es lo que encontraría, pero por un momento sintió, que ya con esto el tormento que vivía en su departamento cesara.

Sabía que en el piso de abajo vivía una anciana, Era de su conocimiento. Por ello no le extrañó ver las luces apagadas, ya en su plan mental estaba el pedirle disculpas a su vecina por todo el alboroto.

Deslizo el ventanal suavemente, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, a pesar del gran (desmadre) estruendo que había provocado segundos atrás.

La detective no podía ver nada, estaba más oscuro de lo usual incluso para ser de noche la mayoría de los apartamentos era igual, sobre todo los que estaban más abajo, habían 4 dúplex y se encontraban en los pisos superiores. Así que este debía ser un apartamento al igual que el suyo. Con las mismas ubicaciones de cableado, se dispuso a buscar el interruptor para la luz, o en su defecto la puerta de salida.

Poco a poco comenzó a fijarse que el apartamento era más familiar de lo que creía, en un momento. Una luz se encendió, la de la cocina, la oficial se dio un gran susto y estaba mentalizándose en que era la anciana que se habría asustado y por ello encendió la luz.

En un intento de no asustar más a la pobre anciana y preparar sus presuntas disculpas la fémina entro suavemente a la cocina pasando el umbral de la puerta, la luz era muy fuerte, provocando que esta tuviese que cubrir con su mano un poco la luz proveniente de arriba.

- _Eh.. Hola? , perdón por irrumpir así en su casa no quiero, no quería… asustarla, a estas horas de la madrugada señora Heraldica, soy yo, Caitlyn, la sheriff… señora...-_

Pero antes de que pudiese terminar, no vio la figura de la anciana. Parpadeó un poco más para que sus ojos se acostumbraran más rápido a la luz pero, lo que estos enfocaban no era su vecina.

Se vio a sí misma, con su pijama, el mismo que estaría usando ese día, aquel que dejo sobre su cama para cuando terminase su jornada, pero este reposando en un cuerpo ajeno y familiar a la vez.

Esta "copia" de ella misma al encontrarse con la mirada de la detective su boca comenzó a abrirse, pero no de una manera normal, comenzó a abrirse más y más al punto que su mandíbula comenzó a romperse al igual que la piel del borde de sus labios, las cuencas de sus ojos quedaron en negro con solo un pequeño punto blanco en el centro. Ante la mirada atónita del sheriff el espectro dio un grito desgarrador abalanzándose sobre la contraria en una especie de "cámara rápida", provocando así el grito de Caitlyn.

\- … -

En llanto, Caitlyn finalmente despierta en su cama. Aún con la garganta adolorida.

Sabía que aquel grito, el que acaba de dar fue real. Pero ¿qué pasaba?

La detective se sentó rápidamente en su cama, perpleja, desorientada, mientras lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas en un evidente estado de shock. Mirando en todas direcciones en busca de aquel horrendo ser.

Rápidamente noto que llevaba su pijama, el mismo que poseía el espectro segundos antes, lo que hizo que se tocase el rostro buscando marcas o una mandíbula rota. Pero no había nada, el sol brillaba a través de la ventana, los ruidos de la ciudad del progreso se hacían presentes, como cualquier otra mañana tranquila.

 _-*¿Qué demonios está pasando?*-_

Se preguntó, mientras sus palmas aun cubriendo los labios sirvieron de apoyo y presionándolo con fuerza hacia si misma, esta lloró en paz y por fin, luego de aquella fatídica noche de la cual creyó estar muerta, llegaba a su fin.

* * *

nota autora: eeh seguiré haciendo este fic solo que demoro, se que no hay muchos lectores por ahora pero igual para los que lo leen, solo queria aclarar que si lo continuare eso 3


End file.
